Rising Children
by Tot
Summary: Book 1 of the Destiny Series. Two twins have been kidnapped by the Dynasty for their powers.
1. Default Chapter

Rising Children Book One Prologue By Amazon & Riana  
  
  
  
In Ireland.  
  
"Momma, momma! Look at what I can do!" Kayne rushed up to her mother, holding a doll in her hand. Her mother turned around, the dark emerald skirt swirling around her. "Look!" She set the doll on the ground and stared at it for a few seconds. The doll began to shake slightly before floating into the air. "Aye! That's wonderful, Kayne!" Her mother picked her up. "You're father t'will be very proud, indeed!" "Where's Rayne?" Kayne asked as she grabbed the doll out of mid-air. She patted the dolls head, smoothing the black yarn that was its hair. "He and Paul went out to gather some herbs for mommy." Her mother replied with a hint of worry. Mr. McDouglas, a wandering traveler, had just come flying into the isolated Irish village just days ago with terrible news. Usually, the small farming community welcomed news of the outside world, for the farthest anyone ever traveled was Arklow, further down the coast. Four men, Warlords of the evil Dynasty he had called them, had been attacking villages, taking what they wanted, killing anybody that stood in their way. The old man said that they wielded demonic powers and dark magic. Aileen was worried for the safety of her children and husband, even though the elders of the village thought that the Warlords would never find their home, nestled deep within the rolling hills that bordered the coastline. "Momma?" Kayne asked, screwing her face. "Are you alright?" Aileen smiled at her daughter. "Aye. Just a little worried about what Mr. McDouglas said." "Oh." The three year-old looked at the door before it swung open. Her father and brother walked in, Rayne carrying a small basket of herbs, while his father carried a larger basket and a large oaken staff. "Rayne!" Kayne called out, excited. Her brother was dressed almost identically to his father, who wore long brown trousers and a large, ruffled shirt and knee high black boots. Unlike most of the other neighbors, Paul was a grocer, selling and trading goods with the neighboring communities. "Hello, Kay!" Rayne greeted. Paul hugged his wife, though a little awkwardly because Kayne was still in her arms. "Poppa!" Kayne exclaimed as she was trapped in between her parents. Rayne laughed at the expression on his sister's face. Paul and Aileen also laughed at the look on her face. Her father bent down and kissed her forehead. "There's my beautiful little lass!" he said and ruffled her honey-colored hair. Suddenly all that changed. Like broken glass the thatched-roofed home exploded into flames. The sounds of horse's hooves rang through the air and the sounds of swords as well. "Get out!" Paul yelled as he grabbed his staff and pushed his family toward the door. Kayne was still in her mother's arms as they ran out, her brother running alongside. Aileen yelled in surprise when she came face to face with a warrior in black-green armor, his sword raised above his head, ready to strike. Then he doubled over, leaning over the staff that had penetrated his chest plate. Paul jerked the end of his staff out of the soldier's body, scowling at the black smoke that issued out of the wound. "Aileen, run now! Go to the forests, hide there!" Aileen nodded and ran, throwing glances back over her shoulder as her husband engaged in the battle that was raging. Rayne clutched at her cloak as they ran for the forest, puzzlement and terror etched onto his tiny face. His sister was equally as terrified. What was going on? Why would anyone want to attack their village, they hadn't done anything bad to anyone, instead they helped the other families and gave them food. They reached the forest soon and plunged in. Aileen ran towards a cave that she knew was tucked away in the midst of the dark forest. Kayne clutched her mothers blouse in a death grip, she was scared, scared to death about what was going on. She knew where her momma was taking them, her poppa had taken her and Rayne to the cave once. They reached the cave safely but another group of the soul-filled warriors was waiting. Aileen stopped, afraid to move, sure that the warriors could hear her heart pounding. One of the soldiers noticed her and her children. His armor was gold instead of the sick green-black of the ones surrounding him. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Aileen backed away but bumped into another of the warriors, who had snuck up behind her. Rayne cried out in anger and surprise as the Soldier grabbed his mother and sister. "You let my momma go!" he shouted. "Well, well, well, a human brat with some spunk. Here's for your spirit, kid." A soldier sneered and hit him on the head with the butt of his spear, causing the small boy to collapse in a heap. "Rayne!" Kayne cried. "Please, what do you want with me?" Aileen asked, terrified. The guard never answered her, but instead tore Kayne from her arms and shoved her back into the cave. She never emerged again. "Momma!" Kayne screamed as she was tossed to another guard as easily as her doll, that put her on the ground as an angered villager attacked. Kayne ran for her brother and shook his shoulders. "Rayne! Rayne, wake up!" she called. He wouldn't get up. We gotta hide, like Daddy said. She thought and spotted a thick bush nearby. She and her brother would easily fit there, so she pulled his tiny body there. It was difficult, not only because she was only three but also because the thorns scratched and tore at they're clothing. However, her perseverance soon paid off and they both slipped into the bush. Her green skirt and brother's brown trousers blended in perfectly with the bush's trappings. She crouched there for a long, long time and finally the clashing of the swords ceased. Rayne awoke and rubbed his head, for the guards hadn't hit him that hard. "Where's mama?" Rayne asked, and in response Kayne held up one finger to her lips. Kayne dared to peek out behind a white flower. Everything was quiet, and many of the green-black armors were lying on the hard forest floor. Maybe they're tired from fightening so much, Kayne rationalized. Momma's in the cave, she remembered, and motioned for Rayne to follow her. Holding hands, the two walked towards the dark cave. "What's this?" the golden armored man asked. His name was General Mabusho, third class general in his Emperor's army. The two wide-eyed children gazed back at him in terrified wonder. A blue, watery aura suddenly pulsated around them, and Kayne's dark green eyes suddenly turned blue. Amazing. I must take them back to Master Talpa, Mabusho thought and scooped the two children in his arms and returned to the Dynasty. * * * * *  
  
"Master Talpa," General Mabusho called his Master's name. The darkness lifted off the throne that stood at one end of the grand hall. General Mabusho took a step back. "Master Talpa, I have something that you would be interested in." "What about it?" Talpa's deep voice rumbled. General Mabusho couldn't help but shake slightly. "They are children-" "Why are you wasting my time with children? Put them in the dungeon, raise them as servants, if they are girls give them to Mistress Chowa, my men can have them." Talpa said, almost bored. "If I may say so, my liege, the twins have powers." This got Talpa's attention. "What do you mean?" Talpa questioned. "They have powers milord, they are faint but the Nether Spirits started going crazy when they were brought near the two." General Mabusho plucked up his courage and continued. "They would be great, superb, warriors for you, milord, if you choose to train them." "Where are they?" "With the minister's, milord." General Mabusho replied. He was gaining Talpa's interest and that was a good thing, it meant that Talpa wouldn't kill him for 'recommending' these children. "Train them, do whatever you wish with them." Talpa paused. "Do they have any living family?" General Mabusho was puzzled as to why Talpa would ask such a question before it dawned on him. If these children had powers then so would their parents or any other family and they could enter the Dynasty if their powers were strong enough. "Their mother was killed after my men got through with her and their father was probably killed in the battle." "Good. Now get out of my sights." General Mabusho hastily bowed and beat a quick a retreat. If he had a mouth he would be smiling at himself. 


	2. Part One

Rising Children Co-authored by Amazon and Riana Part One  
  
"Where are they taking us?" Ten-year-old Rayne asked his sister as two ministers led them down a dark corridor. The palace wasn't unfamiliar to them, but the long, twisting halls had a disorienting effect neither could shake off. The ministers were actually two spirits, in long purple robes with intricate designs. Their long tassels dangled just above the floor. Where their feet should be, thought Rayne. "I don't know. Maybe we're in trouble again." Kayne answered quietly. The children found it quite hard to sit still during the long hours of total silence required of them, and often found themselves facing the brunt of the ministers' wrath. "Can't you noisy humans learn to be quiet and have some respect?" he would shout, and then slap each of them across the face. The first time it happened (they were six) Kayne just stared at the spirit's harsh face, still in shock that someone actually hit her. Rayne had gotten angry; not just because they hit him but someone TOUCHED his sister, and tried to fight back. This only resulted in even more punishment: solitary confinement for three days. Ten year old Kayne shuddered at the memory. The ministers in charge of their learning tore them apart and threw each into a separate room miles apart. Those three days were an undying nightmare she couldn't wake up from. The room was completely black, and wasn't very big. In the middle was a rough pallet for her to sleep on. That was it. And no sign of any sort of life. I remember I cried for hours, she thought. Alone and in the dark. Suddenly the memory turned bittersweet, for she remembered it was then she and Rayne first learned that they could mindspeak to each other. It was strange at first, and uncontrollable. Random thoughts would play in each other's mind, yet they knew it was from their twin. But it was a comfort, even then. Kayne was pulled out of her memories as they approached a huge oak door several meters high. How on earth do you open that thing? Rayne asked her mentally. He was a curious boy and always wondering about what went on around him.  
  
She didn't answer, for the massive doors opened of their own accord. Before them was a sprawling throne room, with great bonfires casting light down the great hall.  
  
"Master Talpa," One of the minister's high pitched, whiney voice called as he bowed low. Kayne wondered if his pointy black beard hurt when he pressed his head to his chest. "Here are the two you requested." The ministers parted, revealing the looming figure on the throne. Kayne wanted to scream when she saw him and clung to her "big" brother, who protectively put his arms around her. The monster was huge, with midnight black armor and an array of swords strapped to his back. His blood red mask stood out, white hair fanned out around the faceplate, but behind it Kayne saw no face and only glowing red eyes. "These? These are to be great warriors someday?" Talpa laughed coldly. Kayne shuddered as the laugh echoed through her, and clung even tighter to her brother's shirt. "Do not fear, children" Talpa continued. "Come closer." The ministers pushed the two frightened ones towards him. "Yes, you are right," Talpa said after many tense moments of staring at them. For though neither one felt it, the beginnings of kanji markings were pulsating on their forehead. I sense great power from each of them, Talpa thought to himself. They would be a great threat should they ever turn on me. I must teach them to control their power and use it for my purpose. "It's alright, sis," Rayne whispered to her, and hugged her closer. "I won't let them hurt you." Kayne nodded, but held him close. Rayne didn't like this man, or demon, whatever he was. Evil radiated from him and seemed to burn with a living force. This.demon man was evil, he was sure of that. Instinctively he placed himself before his sister. Talpa laughed at this. "Silly boy, you are too useful to kill let alone harm your sister. Warlords!" Kayne and Rayne immediately straightened. The Warlords were Talpa's personal General and warriors, and they also held mystical armor. They had heard from the servants that worked in the castle that a glance from a Warlord, let alone just a sweeping look, was something to be proud of, except for when they were mad. Many a servant never returned from serving a Warlord. There was a gust of wind and the torches and bonfires that lit the grand hall went out. Then, as suddenly as they went out they flared into life once again. The only difference in the room was that four men stood in a square in front of Talpa, their heads bowed in respect. "You called us, Master Talpa?" One man asked. He had long auburn hair but his eyes were covered by his bangs. He wore light blue on blue subarmor. "Yes I did. I am most pleased with your work, my warlords. Anubis, Sekhmet, I have a task for you." The called Warlords raised their heads. Anubis was the man with the long auburn hair and the twins could now see that his eyes were teal in color and as hard as ice. Sekhmet had wild green hair and slitted green eyes that had purple eyelids. His subarmor was dusty brown on brown. Scales decorated his face and neck in patches. "Yes, Master Talpa?" Sekhmet asked in a raspy voice. Evidently the Warlords hadn't noticed the twins yet, who were still standing behind them with their Minister's at their sides, to make sure they didn't run away. The other two warlords, one with limp white hair and one with wicked looking blue hair, scowled and disappeared. "Ah, my two best," Talpa said softly, making sure to tweak Sekhmet's pride. "I need you for a special mission." Talpa motioned to the twins, and the warlords turned around. Anubis and Sekhmet threw glances between them. Was Talpa mad? "Sire, I do not understand," Sekhmet started to protest. "I want you to train them. They need to be trained in the fighting arts and will someday serve under you." Anubis raised one auburn eyebrow. "Master, may I ask what this 'training' incurs?" "You will each take one of the twins on as an apprentice of sorts. They will live with you, train with you, and eat with you. Become your children, almost." Sekhmet voiced his concerns. "Master, they -are- simply children. Can't they learn from the ministers?" Talpa tapped his armored fingers against his throne. He knew he might have some trouble convincing them to train the children. Anubis he knew would obey him; that fool would jump off a cliff should it please Master Talpa. Sekhmet would be a little harder, but at least he wasn't as stubborn as that blasted Cale. "They cannot learn everything from weak spirits," he said, knowing full well there were two in the room. "Besides, you are the only warlords that know any English." "English? Where did you pick them up?" Sekhmet asked, eyeing the twins for any distinctive ethnic marks. "General Mabusho's raid on Ireland found their talents." "Ireland," Anubis murmured, trying to connect a place with a name. "Take a look at their powers." Talpa commanded. Sekhmet and Anubis reluctantly agreed and gazed at the children's power levels. What they saw nearly astounded them. Such powers in children that small! They could be excellent warriors, no legendary! And so would their teachers. Anubis turned back to his master. "My master, I will do as you command." He crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed stiffly. "And I as well," Sekhmet mimicked his actions. To Anubis he asked, "Which one do you want?" Anubis eyed them again. He almost felt sorry for the little girl, frightened and not quite understanding what was going on. These two men spoke a language they did not recognize, and now their icy cold eyes stared at them. Kayne was also afraid that because Talpa said they'd be separated between the two warlords. It'd be just like those hellish three days all over again. Anubis half-smiled at the girl's dark green eyes. They reminded him of his little brother Yamushi's. "I guess I'll take the girl. What's your name?" He asked in English. "Kayne," she answered confidently. Sekhmet looked the boy up and down. He was small for his age, but the look in his eyes told him that size didn't matter to the boy. Rayne glared back at the Warlord. He didn't care that Sekhmet was a Warlord, they were trying to separate the two. "What's your name, boy?" Sekhmet asked. Rayne continued to glare at him when he answered. "Rayne." Rayne managed to make his tone calm and steady when what he really wanted to do was scream at them. But then he would be hit again and he didn't want to be hit. "Sekhmet, Anubis, I want each of you to make sure that you teach them everything you know. Now go." Talpa commanded, waving a hand at them. Anubis and Sekhmet bowed again and disappeared from the room. The minister's escorted the twins from the room and led them back to their quarters. Tomorrow they would be separated from each other. Rayne glared at the minister's backs as if he could kill them by just looking at them. Luckily they didn't catch his death glare or he would have been hit or worse. Solitary confinement. Soon they arrived at their chambers. The minister's 'gently' escorted them into the room and locked the door after they left. Kayne sat down on the pallets that were their beds and watched her brother light the few candles that were in the room. It'll be okay, Kayne. We're always with each other. He hoped he sounded calmer than he felt. Kayne didn't say anything but smiled and hugged her legs against her chest. Rayne sat down next to her. We are always with each other. She repeated. She held out her hand, pinky stretched out. Rayne curled his pinky around hers in a promise. Nothing can come between us. Right, ani-san? She spoke back, adding the phrase she'd learned from a servant. Right. Now it's time to go to sleep. Kayne nodded. She pulled back the covers and slipped under them. Rayne tucked them in around her and kissed her on the forehead. It was something that their father had done when he was alive. Rayne soon followed her. * * * * *  
  
Sekhmet sank into the warm waters of his bath. He did not like this. He was a Warlord and he was supposed to train a ten-year-old? He snorted in anger. He definitely did not like this. But Master Talpa had told (more like commanded actually) him to do it. He said a few choice words before dunking himself into the lukewarm water. He soon surfaced, shaking his head and sending water all over the bathhouse. Why do I have to train a little brat? It's a waste of my time. He growled at his reflection in the water. He knew that he was going to do it anyway, he wouldn't dare go against Master Talpa but that didn't mean that he couldn't complain to himself about it. He sank down so that the water reached his chin. The power that the boy had was incredible but he guessed that the twins had no clue they had these powers. He also had detected a different kind of power, one similar to that of his armor. He half-closed his eyes as he thought. Why would these children have power signatures like that? Unless they held armors themselves, which wasn't possible. Sekhmet sighed. What was he going to teach Rayne? His sword skills and techniques of making poisons, the snake language and all the skills of a ninja of course. And how to confuse your enemy with riddles and traps. With his mind set on that he quickly got lost in his thoughts. * * * * * Anubis plopped on his large bed and sighed. Someone remind me why Talpa assigned me to such a stupid task? He undressed and lay down beneath the coverlet; hands weaved behind his head and his auburn hair spreading around him. "I don't understand," he said aloud. "I never was good with children. And now I'm supposed to train a ten-year old the ways of a warrior?" The idea was not very appealing. Still, he had to admit, it was a very interesting ten-year old. He sensed that beneath the frightened exterior there was a fiery streak of spirit deep inside. And that power level! He never knew such powers could even exist in one that small, unless they had armor of course. How could they, though? The four warlords had the only armors of the dynasty, and that was all the armors he knew of. Anubis turned on his side, the soft mattress sinking beneath his form. His kanji orb rested on his bedside table and for a long time he stared at it, trying to read the future. "What will I teach her?" he asked himself. "How to be cruel and heartless? Defense and offense, and how to hide your fear? I don't know. There's so much, but how do I teach the things that have become merely instincts to me?" what am I to do with her if she fails? Not only would the other warlords laugh at me, but I'd be scorned at by Talpa as well. And I would have to live with my failure, which is simply not acceptable. With this determined mindset, he willed out the candles that lit his fairly large room and drifted to sleep. 


End file.
